Caught in a Bad Romance
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Dean, much to the disgust of Sam, sends his baby sister undercover in a nightclub as a pole dancer to try and help catch a demon; however the events that follow aren't what anyone expected. Please R&R!
1. Scandalous

**Summary: **Dean, much to the disgust of Sam, sends his baby sister undercover in a nightclub as a pole dancer to try and help catch a demon; however the events that follow aren't what anyone expected. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Ember Winchester.

**A/N: **Hi! I just wanna thank **_luckypixi _**for helping decide on a title, and for also encouraging me to write this one!

Hope you enjoy! xxxxxxxx

**

* * *

Caught in a Bad Romance **

**Chapter One: Scandalous **

"I can't believe you." Sam growled as he and Dean sat at a table in the nightclub, "What if she gets raped? Did you ever think of that?"

"Dude, if that girl can kick my ass, your ass and Bobby's ass at once, I'm sure she can handle a rapist, okay?" Dean replied, Sam's jaw dropping in shock.

"How can you even think like that?" Sam asked, "That's our sister, Dean! Ember! Remember her? She's supposed to be kept alive, okay? Not handed out to greasy guys like a piece of meat!"

Dean sighed and drank his beer, the announcer introducing Ember as "Winter Fire". Sam was disgusted and Dean was slightly when they saw their sister emerge onto the pole with a small black skirt on and pink cropped vest, black tie around her neck with black and pink stilettos on. Ember's dark blonde hair hung loosely by her face, waves covering part of it but revealing a glint of her stunning green eyes, full lips coated in pink lip gloss, eyelashes cloaked in mascara. She looked like a whore. Damnit, Ember felt like a whore, and in all the time she'd been helping her brothers, risking her neck for them on every hunt, washing their clothes, cooking their meals (if they stayed at Bobby's) and using her feminine charms to gain information, they repay her by doing this to her. What bastards.

They were looking for a crossroads demon by the name of Crowley, one who Castiel had said would be very helpful during the Apocalypse. Yes, it was the Apocalypse and Ember was standing there like a slut trying to entice the demon into a trap. Great!

Her music began to play: _Scandalous_ by Mis-Teeq, and boy did she work that pole. She tried to look for her brothers, but the lights were too bright and she just had to focus on dancing. She kept her eye out for Crowley too, because after all she had to trap him. The jeers of men weren't too comforting, but then she spotted a black figure moving towards the front. She swayed her hips and tried to look seductive, swinging her head around and making her blonde loose curls swish around her body, Dean grinning proudly at his sister.

If people didn't know better, they'd say Dean and Ember were twins. She was his female double, and she had all the things, unfortunately, that men like Dean looked for in a women. She had one hell of a cleavage on her, not too big, not too small, but damn near perfect in proportion to her body. She had stunning hips and long, sexy legs that had just the right amount of muscle on them. Her slender fingers wound around that pole and she swung, sliding up it and moving to the beat. Her sense of rhythm was something that Dean had always been proud of and she had a good sense of humour too. But she was trying to be serious and she slid down the pole, pressing herself to it before turning and seeing Crowley himself sat right where she wanted him. She swung her hips seductively as she made her way towards him, winking at the handsome demon before turning and shaking her hips again, running to the pole and swinging around it, doing a gentle shimmy back to her feet and throwing her head back.

"She's got him." Dean said, "Atta girl…"

Sam glared at his brother who raised an eyebrow.

"You're sick." Sam growled, "Mom and Dad would be furious if they knew what you were doing."

Dean sighed and looked back at his sister, now seeing her on all fours as she whispered something into Crowley's ear, even biting his earlobe before moving back to the pole, body shining with a hint of sweat that started to form on her body. Sam had never seen his sister so exposed before and the sight was just humiliating to him. But from what the brothers saw, Crowley was completely entranced. Ember ran her hands up her body and through her hair, collapsing to her knees to signal the end of the song. She looked to Crowley and pointed to the back door, holding three fingers up and mouthing: 'three minutes' to him. The demon nodded and looked around before heading for the back, Dean and Sam following.

* * *

In her dressing room, Ember found her pay packet and smiled, slipping the money into her bag before heading out of the door in her hunting gear, meeting Crowley in the alley as they'd arranged.

"Hello, darling." Crowley said as she emerged in the alleyway, his deep voice sending chills up the middle Winchester's spine.

"Hey, baby." She replied, still trying to be seductive, even though she was terrified of the King of the Crossroads who stood before her, "Enjoy the show?"

"You were stunning." Crowley replied, watching as she made her way closer to him.

"Let me show you how stunning the rest of me is." She whispered, wrapping a hand around the back of the demon's head and pulling him in for a kiss.

Their lips moved slowly and the coughing from the end of the alley broke them apart, although Ember found she missed Crowley's lips on her own. Sam began to torture the demon, Crowley squirming under Sam's hold.

"Sam, stop it." Ember growled, "Stop!"

Sam did and Crowley looked at Ember with thankful eyes.

"We don't need to torture him." She said, "Try asking first, huh?"

Sam raised an eyebrow and Ember looked at the demon before taking a deep breath.

"I'm sure you've figured out who we are, Crowley," She began, earning a weary nod from the demon, "So do you wanna come quietly and answer our questions or do I have to set him on you again?"

Crowley stood straight and smirked at the brothers.

"All you had to do was ask."

The British accent was sending Ember's knees weak and she smiled at him, trying to push her feelings to the back of her head. The brothers nodded and everyone got in the Impala, heading back to the Winchester's motel.

-TBC-

* * *

**Loved it? Hated it? Anything in between? Please feel free to review! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxx  
**


	2. Dirty Little Secret

**Summary: **Dean, much to the disgust of Sam, sends his baby sister undercover in a nightclub as a pole dancer to try and help catch a demon; however the events that follow aren't what anyone expected. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Ember Winchester.

**A/N: **Wow! Reviews, alerts and favourites already? You guys are awesome!

Hope you enjoy chapter two! xxxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

Caught in a Bad Romance **

**Chapter Two: Dirty Little Secret**

"If anything, Lucifer's a piece of scum that's just going to turn and kill us all in the aftermath." Crowley said, eyeing up Ember who blushed under his gaze, "So, in all honesty, I'm slowly turning traitor."

"Who for?" Dean asked, "The angels?"

"No." Crowley chuckled, looking at Ember, then Castiel, who had appeared a few moments before, then Sam and finally Dean, "Humanity."

"Us?" Sam asked incredulously, "Please, someone tell me he's joking."

Castiel read the demon's mind and sighed.

"He's telling the truth."

Ember moved a little closer, sitting on her bed and taking a swig of whiskey.

"Okay…so what do you know about Lucifer's location?" She asked, "Can you tell us where he is?"

"Currently?" Crowley asked, "Haven't got a clue, darling. I'm sorry."

Ember sighed and cursed, throwing the bottle into the wall. The possibility of losing Sam to Lucifer and Dean to Michael were growing all too much to bear, the pressure on finding a solution too heavy a weight for her to be burdened with.

"Hey, take it easy." Dean said softly, "Calm down, Ember."

Ember sighed and put her head in her hands, running shaking fingers through her hair.

"We've got to find Lucifer." She breathed, trying not to let tears escape her eyes, "We've got to…I won't lose either of you ever again, do you understand me?"

Sam and Dean shared looks before staring at Castiel who tutted and said something in Latin, to which Crowley laughed before he sat beside Ember, taking her hand in his own to support her. That's what she loved about Castiel. He was like the brother she didn't have, the really, really kind one, the one who soothed her fears and then got on with the task at hand, rather than charging in all guns blazing like the other too lummoxes she was stuck with. Well…that was a little unfair on Sam, although he had backstabbed her multiple times by lying to her and also betraying her trust on occasions other than the demon blood incident. But she felt attraction towards the demon sat at the motel room table, the demon who she'd kissed in that alley and who'd held her close to him like she was something too precious to let go of in case she broke. Maybe that was his way. Maybe that's how he pleased those who summoned him, but she felt…well…special. Oh, it was all silly thinking…really chick-flick thinking. But Ember had always wanted that special someone, and she'd actually felt safe and comforted in Crowley's arms in that alleyway. They'd gained plenty of information from Crowley which they could actually use, so they let him go, but no-one anticipated that he'd be back.

* * *

The first visit was when Ember was alone in the motel room, reading a book on Angelic Lore while Castiel was searching for God, Dean was out buying food and Sam was at the local library. The change in the air made Ember shudder and she looked around the room, seeing Crowley stood by the doorway.

"Hello, darling."

"Crowley."

The demon moved closer and stood by the bed, taking in Ember's concerned look.

"I'm not here to hurt you, Ember." He said, "You're a clever girl, you should know that."

"What?" Ember replied, grabbing the demon killing knife and holding it defensively, trying to show some kind of distrust so the demon wouldn't take advantage of her good nature.

"You know what I do, Ember." Crowley began, moving closer to the twenty-eight year old and knowing full well that she wouldn't stab him, "I take souls and the deal is sealed with a kiss. We kissed the other night, yet your soul is still your own…and we made a deal, didn't we?"

"What are you saying…?" Ember asked, Crowley chuckling in response.

"I'm saying that you can trust me…and that I'm not going to hurt you," The demon replied, "I don't want your soul…I only want you to know you have another ally in this war, that's all."

"What did you come to tell me, Crowley?" The young woman asked, still pressed against the wall, "If you have information, I need it now."

"This visit is merely social, darling." Crowley answered, "I wish to learn more about you."

"Oh really?" Ember asked, "Well I'm a very private person, Crowley. Don't share secrets so easily."

"You don't have to be on the defensive with me, sweetheart," Crowley assured her, sitting on the bed, "Come and talk to me instead of standing there looking like a rabbit in headlights."

Ember swallowed nervously, moving closer to Crowley who pried the knife from her fingers and placed it on the bedside table.

"I have to say, you're an amazing kisser, my girl." The demon began, moving closer to her as she sat on the bed, "And don't pretend you don't want me, because I could tell from the way you pressed close to me in that alley that you wanted me and you still do, Ember…"

Ember shivered where she sat and closed her eyes as Crowley's hand rested on her cheek, her lips parting as she sighed shakily.

"That desire's still there isn't it?" Crowley said, moving even closer to her, "It's still there and you think that it's wrong to want me because of what I am…"

Ember bit her lip. This reminded her of what Sam had told her about Ruby and she had to try and get away from it, try and avoid the fatal choice that could lead her into darkness. That's when she felt Crowley's breath ghosting along her lips, his forehead against hers and she suddenly realised, without having to open her eyes, how close they actually were.

"You think that you'll be just like Sam…that I'll make you drink my blood and that you'll end up killing my family…just like Sam…" Crowley continued, "But I won't do that to you, Ember…for one thing, it isn't your destiny, but for another, I like you too much…"

"Crowley…" She whispered, "We can't do this…you need to back off…"

The inability to disguise the true neediness in her shaky whisper just proved the exact opposite and Crowley placed his other hand on her face, cupping it with both his hands before he nuzzled her nose, feeling her breathing hitch in response.

"I know you want me, Ember…" He told her, "I want you too, you know…I want to see you…"

Ember opened her eyes at that.

"I want to hear you…"

She let out a soft sigh and kept looking into Crowley's eyes.

"I want to taste you…" He whispered, "And I want to _feel_ you…"

With that, he pressed his lips to hers, feeling her move slowly into his arms. He held her tightly to him and deepened their kiss, feeling something wet hit his top lip. Pulling back, he opened his eyes to see tears falling from Ember's.

"Don't stop…" She breathed, letting out a sob as Crowley kissed her gently again.

The familiar rumble of the Impala was heard and Crowley left in an instant, leaving Ember kissing thin air. She realised he'd gone and moved to wipe her eyes, but Dean entered before she could, Sam trudging in behind.

"Ember?" Dean asked, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Not knowing what else to do, she threw herself into her brother's arms, now having an extra weight to carry on her shoulders…her dirty little secret.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that first kiss, I'd love to know what you thought of it! **

**Thanks for all the support so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxx  
**


	3. Want Your Bad Romance

**Summary: **Dean, much to the disgust of Sam, sends his baby sister undercover in a nightclub as a pole dancer to try and help catch a demon; however the events that follow aren't what anyone expected. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Ember Winchester.

**

* * *

Caught in a Bad Romance **

**Chapter Three: Want Your Bad Romance**

The appearance of an incubus in town had caught the family unawares, and poor Ember had been attacked by it. She sat in the back of the Impala currently, writhing and gripping the leather as sweat peppered her skin.

"Oh God…" she moaned, "I need a room of my own, Dean…"

Dean gulped and looked at Sam who wanted to ignore the sounds of his sister's suffering as they drove back to their motel. She moaned loudly and gasped, bending her knees and yearning to reach release.

"Ember…you gotta hold on, okay?" Dean began, "We'll be there soon."

"Mmm…" Ember groaned, "Oh fuck…"

Dean and Sam both swallowed thickly before pulling into the parking lot of the motel they were staying at, Sam sprinting to get a room booked while Dean tried to hold his sister up.

"Dean…" She breathed, "Need…need to come…"

Dean closed his eyes and sighed, trying not to listen to the words and the whimpers escaping his sister's lips. Sam ran back, throwing the key to the room to Dean who unlocked the door and led his sister inside.

"Right…work it out…" He said, blushing uncontrollably before leaving.

Ember locked the door and drew the drapes, collapsing on the bed and stripping her clothes off desperately until she was in her underwear. She felt like she was going to explode, need and damn merciless torture burning through her heart, pulse and heartbeat so fast she thought she'd explode. She needed help though, because she wasn't getting anywhere with her own fingers. She couldn't ask her brothers, and she couldn't ask Castiel. She only had one other option.

"C-Crowley…" She moaned, "Help me…"

The demon was in the room and by her side in seconds, his lips on hers as he began to remove his clothes.

"It's alright." He whispered as he broke their kiss to focus on his clothes, "I'm here, you'll be fine."

He saw the beautifully painted protection tattoo on her breast, right above her heart and he leaned down, pressing a kiss to it as he unfastened his pants and kicked them off, leaving them both in their underwear. Ember moaned and her hands went to the demon's hair, pulling him down for a heated kiss. Crowley didn't want their first time to be so rough and dirty but right now they had no choice, because if he didn't do this then Ember could die. He couldn't let her die.

The demon pulled her bra off and then they both pulled their underwear down, Crowley clicking his fingers so that they were already connected, Crowley protected while Ember lay shivering, panting, moaning and sweating on the mattress beneath him. She was breaking and she looked fucking beautiful. He made one deep, slow thrust and Ember was arching from the mattress, fingers reaching for the pillows as she gripped them tight, fighting the scream that threatened to emerge from her lips.

"Crowley, please…" She breathed, gasping and shivering as he thrust again.

The demon fully sheathed himself inside her and lay above her, kissing her lips deeply and passionately before moving, feeling her gentle arms winding around him and her fingers threading through his short, dark hair. They moved slowly, but then Crowley sped up because she had to reach release. She was growing closer to a heart attack with each slow movement, so he moved faster, finally helping her reach release as she almost screamed, the sound being muffled by Crowley's lips on her own.

As she came down from her high, Ember shivered and tears fell from her eyes, Crowley cradling her close before clicking his fingers to make them appear under the sheets, pressing a soothing kiss to her forehead to prevent the fever that usually follows an incubus attack.

"Crowley…" Ember breathed, "You saved me…"

The demon smiled tenderly and leaned down, kissing Ember's lips again, the kiss growing more passionate and deep as Crowley settled between her legs again, Ember's arms winding around him to hold him close.

"This is gonna be more than just a quick kiss in a motel room isn't it?" She asked, the demon pulling back to look her in the eyes.

"Only if you want it to be."

That was the thing. Ember did want this strange thing they had to be more, but the whole going-there-with-a-demon-when-you're-in-complete-control issue was getting in the way. Also there was the whole I-lectured-Sam-I-can't-be-a-hypocrite problem too.

"Stop thinking that far into it." Crowley said, "I'm losing you, Ember."

He clicked his fingers and she looked up at him, settling into the pillows and knowing that the demon was covering her body, keeping her warm, safe and secure in his embrace. He was so close to being inside her again and she could feel the heat between them increasing. She caught him looking deep into her eyes, like he was longing for her to answer him. She smiled and bit her lip, gently poking his nose with her index finger before nodding and leaning up, kissing his lips deeply.

Breaking their kiss, Ember looked up at the demon and reached down between their bodies bravely, their eyes never leaving each others as she took him in hand and pressed him against her, Crowley slowly pushing inside her and feeling the warmth envelope him. He pressed their foreheads together and nuzzled her before burying his face in her neck, Ember's eyes winding around him as Crowley moved much more tenderly this time, slowly and deeply as he brought Ember's arousal back around.

He felt her breasts pressing against his chest and that just set him on fire within his body, but the burn was just so pleasurable he wanted to burst. He felt Ember's long, silky legs resting by his sides, heels in the creases of his knees as he moved slowly. Her hips rocked in time with his and this time she was so quiet, breathing shaking like a leaf in the wind and sparkling tears gliding gracefully down her face.

"You're so beautiful, darling…" He whispered, Ember whimpering softly in response, trying not to sob as Crowley held her safely in his arms.

Their movements were relaxed, calm and languid, kisses tender and deep and gazes equally passionate and lingering. The demon kissed her tears away, cupping her face in gentle hands before meeting her lips in a deep, loving kiss. They stared longingly into each other's eyes, interrupted when there was a coughing sound from the door.

"Ember?"

Crowley pulled Ember up to cover her nakedness, the trusty bed sheets already wrapped around them as they stared at Sam and Dean.

"You wanna explain what the fuck is going on?" Dean asked, folding his arms and looking at her with disappointment in his eyes.

"Dean…please…" She whispered, "Not like this…"

"Come on, Ember." Dean said with a smirk, "Now's as good a time as any."

"Dean…" Sam began, "Dean, come on, just let them get dressed at least."

Dean bit his lip and nodded, turning around and leaving the room with Sam in tow.

Ember's hands slid up to her face and she covered her eyes, bursting into tears and sobbing into her hands as Crowley lay her back on the mattress, pulling out of her before clicking his fingers and dressing them.

"You won't go will you?" She asked, wiping her eyes with shaking hands.

"Never." Crowley replied, kissing her deeply and smiling softly, "I'll be here if you need me."

"Thank you."

With that, Ember slid out of bed and headed for the door, taking a deep breath before moving to her brothers' room. She had no idea what to expect on the other side of that door.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope that was hot enough! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxx  
**


	4. Ignorance

**Summary: **Dean, much to the disgust of Sam, sends his baby sister undercover in a nightclub as a pole dancer to try and help catch a demon; however the events that follow aren't what anyone expected. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Ember Winchester.

**

* * *

Caught in a Bad Romance **

**Chapter Four: Ignorance**

Ember swallowed thickly, entering the motel room and flushing with shame as she looked at her brothers. She knew they were disappointed in her. She could feel it.

"What the fuck are you doing with him, Ember?" Dean asked, "He's a demon."

"A demon who is willing to help us." Ember argued, "I care for him, Dean. I even think I might fucking love him and good God, that scares me more than anything."

"You what?" Dean asked, breaking into laughter, "You've gotta be kidding me! You don't know what love is, Ember!"

"I do know what love is, Dean!" Ember yelled, "I've been in love before, but like everything in the Godforsaken life you've dragged me into it got taken away!"

"Who the hell did you fall in love with?" Dean asked, "You've never been in a long term relationship."

"Ash." Ember said quietly, "I fell for Ash."

"Seriously? _Ash_?" Sam asked, "No way!"

"I fell in love with him, okay? Even if we only kissed, I still loved him…I know I did!" Ember yelled, breaking into tears, "And I've fallen for Crowley now, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

It was true. Ember had loved Ash, even though on the few occasions they met all they could do was share a tender kiss or two during their short time together, she loved him. She knew as soon as they kissed the first time she did. She had no idea her brothers were so ignorant of her feelings. Dean and Sam remained silent for a moment before Dean huffed out a disbelieving laugh and shook his head.

"He's a demon! Remember the hard time you gave Sam about demons, Ember?"

"I'm not going to make her drink my blood though." Another voice piped up, Ember closing her eyes and sighing.

She held her hand behind her and Crowley took it, locking their fingers and stroking her thumb soothingly with his own.

"Hi…" She whispered, looking from Crowley to her brothers as tears rolled down her face.

"Listen, I know that this is hard for the both of you to understand," Crowley began, "But firstly, if it weren't for me, she'd be dead right now, and secondly, I love her too. I'm not just sleeping with her for the sake of it."

Ember looked up at Crowley and gasped.

"You love me too?"

Crowley nodded and looked back at the Winchesters when Ember broke into happy tears and hugged him tight.

"You can't take this away from her…" He told them, "We love each other, and maybe you need to accept that rather than judging her on who she's sleeping with."

Ember trembled in his embrace and hid her face from her brothers, sighing shakily and sobbing into his shoulder.

"As for you, Dean, when it comes to sleeping around you want to look at yourself first before you judge her." Crowley said sternly, "If anyone doesn't know what love is, it's you."

With that he kissed the top of Ember's head and looked at the Winchesters with serious eyes.

"I won't hurt your sister, I can promise you that." He said, "I'll do everything I can to protect her and I'll always love her. Do you understand?"

The brothers nodded, both of them grimacing as they heard Ember's tearful words.

"I'll always love you too…"

* * *

Ember lay that night pulling at her fingers nervously, looking around the room she'd been caught fucking a demon in before tears began to leak from her eyes.

"Ember…" Crowley began as he lay beside her, "They're okay with us…it's fine…"

"What if they aren't though?" Ember replied, "What if…what if they hate me?"

"They're your brothers." Crowley assured her with a gentle smile, "They could never hate you."

Ember kissed the demon's lips and rested against the pillows, turning her head away and closing her eyes. She breathed out a shaky sigh and bit back a sob.

"Do you really love me?" She asked, Crowley leaning over and kissing her cheek softly.

The young woman turned her head and looked into his eyes, Crowley leaning down and kissing her lips passionately.

"I love you more than anything."

Those words touched Ember's heart and she sat up, breaking into sobs and winding her arms around her demon.

"Hold me…" She whispered, Crowley doing as she asked while she cried into his shoulder.

"Ember, stop torturing yourself, darling." The demon said softly as they lay against the pillows, "We love each other and in the end that's all that matters…"

Ember smiled weakly, looking up and kissing him deeply before rolling onto her side and keeping his arm around her waist.

"Night, baby." She said quietly.

"Goodnight, darling." Crowley whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Ember didn't sleep though. She couldn't. She tried for three hours and she just couldn't stop worrying about her brothers. She hoped and prayed that they wouldn't come between her and her lover, the person she'd given herself to and the person she trusted with her emotions and her feelings.

"Sweetheart," Crowley said softly, "Can't you sleep?"

Ember shook her head and Crowley beckoned her to sit up, pulling her tank top off before laying her back against the pillows. He settled between her legs and kissed her lips, kissing softly and lightly down her neck and shoulders. His lips caressed her exposed skin with feather-light touches, trailing down her body until he reached her stomach and hips. He felt her slide her fingers through his hair and her breathing grew deep and relaxed.

Ember's eyes slid closed and she held him in place gently, the sensation of his lips against her skin so relaxing she could feel sleep beckoning her. He saw her fighting to stay awake and he stopped his ministrations, looking up at her through his eyelashes.

"Sleep, Ember." He whispered, kissing her lips before returning to her stomach and hips.

He heard her sigh gently and felt her body leaning into the touch, fingers stroking through his hair lazily. Soon they fell to the sides of her body and she rolled over, Crowley grinning and settling beside her, covering her with the sheets when she began to tremble from the cold in the room.

"Crowley…" She mumbled in her sleep, "Love you…"

"I love you too, Ember." He replied, not surprised when she edged towards him and curled up in his embrace.

He did love her, more than anything on this Godforsaken planet. If her brothers couldn't give her this one piece of happiness she had left in the mess they were in, they weren't worthy to call themselves her brothers. He spent that night cradling her close, watching over her as she slept and feeling so in love he thought his heart would burst.

No matter what it took, Crowley would protect Ember for as long as he could and he would love her for an eternity.

-TBC-


	5. Someone Holds me Safe and Warm

**Summary: **Dean, much to the disgust of Sam, sends his baby sister undercover in a nightclub as a pole dancer to try and help catch a demon; however the events that follow aren't what anyone expected. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Ember Winchester.

**

* * *

Caught in a Bad Romance **

**Chapter Five: Someone Holds me Safe and Warm**

Ember awoke in the arms of someone familiar, someone close to her who she knew, in her half-asleep haze she just couldn't place.

"Darling...?" A deep voice began, "Darling, are you awake?"

She smiled when she realised who was with her and she opened her stunning eyes, the smile that graced her face causing the person holding her to smile in return.

"Hi, Crowley." She said sleepily, snuggling up to him and shutting her eyes again, "Just five more minutes..."

"No, come on." The demon chuckled, nudging her lightly and kissing her lips, "Wake up, sweetheart."

"No..." Ember protested, rolling away from the demon who laughed softly and rolled her onto her back, leaning into her neck and growling as he nibbled and nuzzled the flesh, causing the hunter to break into laughter and wriggle around, "Crowley, stop it!"

Crowley pinned her down and continued to bite her neck, Ember's squeals and giggles making his heart flutter. He pulled back to look into those beautiful eyes, finding himself getting lost in them as he gazed at her.

"What?" She asked with a soft giggle, Crowley just shaking his head and capturing her lips in a deep, loving kiss.

He poured all his need, trust, love and passion into that kiss and good God did Ember feel it. She returned it with just as much need, trust, love and passion, holding her lover close and letting him know she was there to protect him, to love him and to stand by him no matter what happened in their lives. He gave the same response back as he lifted her into his arms, holding her to him and sliding his deliciously sinful tongue into her mouth. Their kiss was broken when Dean just walked in, turning away in disgust which made Ember just flush with so much shame Crowley could feel the heat radiating from her face.

"You're still here?" Dean asked, the demon sighing in response.

"Yes."

"Great."

With that, Dean left.

Ember sat against the pillows, looking to her hands before looking up at her demon lover, biting her lip and stuttering out an apology which just broke the demon's heart.

"I...I'm sorry...he has no manners." She breathed, "I..."

"Shhh," Crowley whispered, "Stop worrying yourself."

He sat back and looked at the young woman who climbed off the bed and locked the motel room door. Crowley swung his legs over the edge of the bed and watched as Ember dropped the sweatpants she'd slept in, stepping out of them and moving gracefully towards him before straddling his waist and kissing his lips deeply. She swung her hair over one shoulder and leaned into his neck, suckling and kissing the flesh their whilst smiling at the feel of Crowley's arms winding around her.

"Ember?"

"Stop worrying, Crowley..." She whispered, the demon smiling at the remark, "Enjoy."

Her breathing was hot against his neck and it sent chills down his spine, but not as much as her hands working at his shirt before she opened it, taking her bra off and pressing herself to him. She moved her head so their lips were barely apart, and goddamn was this sensual. Neither dared to make the first move, but they looked deep into each other, still pressed close and both trembling at how intimate and close they were.

The demon slid his hands down her quaking body, resting them on her soft thighs as he squeezed gently, Ember's chest moving wildly as she breathed heavily. They brushed their lips ever so slightly together before leaning forward and actually locking them for a mere second. Pulling back, Crowley slid his hands up her bare back and into her hair, kissing her deeply and lovingly before moving his hands so she could pull his shirt off.

The couple nuzzled foreheads, Ember reaching in between them and unbuckling Crowley's belt while they kissed tenderly again, the middle Winchester sighing as the demon kissed her neck and shoulders, chest and breasts, in between before caressing each one with his lips gently. Ember sighed and worked on the demon's dress pants, rocking her hips against his as she did.

She then climbed off of him and back under the covers, Crowley clicking their clothing away before climbing into bed in between her legs, kissing her gently and sighing as he felt her hand take a hold of him, her other dainty one fumbling around for a condom which he found and rolled on before feeling her against him, hips raised and ready to accept him. Looking deep into one another's eyes, they connected and lay flush together, Crowley kissing her deeply before romancing her in every way he possibly could.

All for Ember.

* * *

The Winchesters moved around an old building, looking for the spirit of a ballet dancer who'd been killed in an accident on the stairs. Ember was in a room upstairs, dim from the grey cloud outside but clearly dusty and broken. She saw the huge mirror at the end of the hall with the bar attached to it, feeling the urge to take off her hunting boots. She checked the floor for any broken wood or glass, seeing it pretty much bare before she stretched using the bar, remembering the days when she used to take part in the ballet lessons at school (of which there were very few). She breathed a gentle sigh, twirling first before beginning a random routine through the room.

Sam and Dean emerged in the doorway, watching their sister completely entranced as she graced the room with such beautiful and elegant moves, practically gliding as she spun, leapt, even at some times proving her flexibility as she danced. To end her dance, she took her right foot in her hand and stretched as she held the bar, leg pressing against her face as she did. Dean smiled proudly at her. She'd always been such a wonderful dancer, and if it weren't for this life, it's what he would've hoped and wanted for her.

The air in the room changed and Sam and Dean slid behind the doorway, looking around to see Crowley standing with his arms around their sister's waist, tears rolling down Ember's face. Dean assumed the demon had hurt her, but then he saw the love in her eyes as she looked at him and realised that maybe he wasn't going to hurt her, maybe he was going to look after her as he'd promised.

At that moment, Dean finally accepted the strange romance between his sister and the demon Crowley.

-TBC-


	6. I Want to Hold You High

**Summary: **Dean, much to the disgust of Sam, sends his baby sister undercover in a nightclub as a pole dancer to try and help catch a demon; however the events that follow aren't what anyone expected. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Ember Winchester.

**A/N: **Just a short chapter to demonstrate how ill I feel but a bit worse, hoping to make myself feel better. It hasn't worked, but never mind. Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

Caught in a Bad Romance **

**Chapter Six: I Want to Hold You High and Steal Your Pain**

A well wrapped body breathed heavily and quaked, sore, achy and weak. It writhed on the mattress occasionally, usually just remaining still and coughing, shivering and groaning in pain. Ember lay there with a tear rolling down her face. She was sick of the aching bones and sore throat, the painful coughing and shivering. She just wanted to be well again, and she'd been like this for three days. The air in the room changed though, and Ember's eyes drifted shut as she felt two familiarly strong arms around her.

"Oh, darling..." A sympathetic voice whispered, "Alright, c'mon..."

Those strong arms hoisted her up, and she felt a warm body against hers, the sensation welcoming against the cold and pain of her sickness.

"C-Crowley?"

"I'm here, sweetheart," The demon said in an almost whisper, smiling gently down at her and kissing her forehead whilst running a tender hand through her beautiful hair, "You look gross..."

A soft chuckle escaped Ember's lips, replaced by a painful whimper and a grimace as she settled in his arms. She did though with her body in a cold sweat, eyes and nose red, lips chapped and delicate fingers red too.

"Ch-cheeky bastard..." She shivered, whimpering again and moving her legs, trying to get her feet warm by rubbing them together, "It hurts..."

"I know it does, my gorgeous girl..." Crowley soothed, kissing her forehead again, "Where are your brothers and that damn angel?"

"Cas...Cas is searching f-for God..." Ember gasped, "Sam and Dean are g-getting me some medicine..."

"Okay," Crowley said softly, stroking her head and beginning to rock her gently, "Alright, you'll be fine..."

"I hate this..." Ember said quietly, two hot tears falling down her face, one after the other, "I hate being sick...I wanna feel better..."

"Can't Castiel heal you?" Crowley asked, Ember shaking her head.

"Cut off from Heaven remember..." She coughed, "Can't heal anym-more..."

Crowley winced as Ember coughed and pulled her up so her head rested on his shoulder, cradling her close to his body while rubbing her back soothingly, moving his hand up to massage the back of her head by tangling his fingers in her hair, other hand stroking soothing lines on her thigh. He hated seeing his lover in pain and suffering. She didn't deserve to get sick. It didn't seem right that she was. He began humming softly, humming the melodies of soppy love songs, but he felt a soft single huff of Ember's quiet laughter against him, knowing he was making her smile. Her whimpers were too much for him to bear, but he kissed her temple and continued to rock her, hushing her and soothing her through her pain.

The door opened a few minutes later, the Winchesters and Castiel walking in while Dean huffed out a soft laugh as he saw the couple on the bed, the concern in the demon's eyes shocking to him.

"Whoa, Crowley...whoever knew you were such a soft touch?" He laughed, the demon giving him a glare that stopped his chuckling immediately.

Castiel moved forward and ran a hand through the girl's hair, seeing her look at him with teary eyes.

"Maybe she needs a doctor," He said, "These medicines don't look as if they'll do much good."

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes, pulling the angel away and hissing at him.

"Dude, don't tell her that! Part of the formula is psychology. She thinks they'll work and it might just help her get better, okay?"

The angel also sighed, closing his eyes as Ember whimpered in the pain in her hips and lower back. She let out a shaking sigh and pressed closer to Crowley who kissed her temple again.

"I got some stuff for her chest..." Dean said, "We'll leave you to deal with that."

The demon nodded and took the plastic container, placing it on the bedside table while taking some pills and syrups from the brothers too.

"We'll leave you to it..." Sam said, leaning forward and kissing Ember's head, Dean and Castiel following suit before they all left the room, the demon and his ill lover remaining.

"Let's get this stuff on your chest, Ember." Crowley said softly, removing the blankets and unzipping her sweatjacket, revealing a tank-top which gave him easy access to her chest.

The feel of the substance against her chest made Ember gasp and break into coughs again, Crowley hushing her as he rubbed it into her chest.

"Easy...easy, Ember..."

Ember sighed, her body trembling with something more than the illness this time. She was crying.

"Oh, sweetheart," Crowley breathed, "It's okay, you're fine. I'm still here and I'm not moving a muscle, alright?"

He kissed her temple and covered her back up, rocking her in his arms again and continuing to hum soft melodies to her. She tried to join in but began to cough, Crowley hushing her and keeping her close. He checked all the pills and syrups before giving her the most suitable, syrup waiting for another half an hour before she took it. The demon held her tight, cradling her to him as he pulled back the bed sheets, hearing a groan from her while he kicked his shoes off and climbed into the bed. He covered them up and continued to cradle and rock Ember, humming those melodies in high hopes of making her fall asleep.

Within minutes, she had fallen asleep, her shaking breathing still heavy and loud as she slept, body continuing to tremble through her slumber. She awoke during a coughing fit two hours later, gripping Crowley tight as she did. More hot tears spilled down her face, the demon feeling them hitting the fabric of his black shirt.

"Shhh," He whispered, "Hush, Ember."

Her skin was a sickly grey colour, hair messy and somewhat greasy as she lay with him, but none of these things bothered him, just as long as he could hold her, and reassure her, nothing else mattered to him. Yes, he felt like an enormous girl thinking like that, but he couldn't help it. His everything lay in his arms so ill she could barely keep her eyes open and he vowed he wouldn't leave her until she got better. He felt guilty for not being able to help her but he knew that he'd take care of her, no matter what.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope it was sweet enough! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	7. Taking Everything Away

**Summary: **Dean, much to the disgust of Sam, sends his baby sister undercover in a nightclub as a pole dancer to try and help catch a demon; however the events that follow aren't what anyone expected. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Ember Winchester.

**

* * *

Caught in a Bad Romance **

**Chapter Seven: Taking Everything Away  
**

Ember sat making a daisy chain. She used to always make them when she was little but as she got older, there just wasn't time. The appearance of Crowley next to her in the meadow in which she sat made her smile, although Castiel, who'd taken her here for a break, was watching like a hawk. Dean had probably told the angel to guard her with his life against Crowley, and Castiel, as usual, did as Dean asked.

"Daisy chain?" The demon asked as he sat by her side, "Really?"

"Yeah, hold still a sec." Ember said sweetly, placing the fixed chain on Crowley's head and studying it, "Oh, it makes you look so pretty."

Crowley had to smile at the sweet grin on her face but then he pouted.

"Take it off, please!" He whined, "I feel like...like a big girl!"

"Awww, but you look so beautiful!" Ember laughed playfully, taking the chain off of Crowley's head and placing it on her own, "How does that look?"

"Gorgeous." Crowley replied, "You should wear it back to the motel."

Ember smiled and pressed a kiss to Crowley's lips, the demon nuzzling her with his forehead slightly as they kissed. She took off the daisy chain carefully and lay it on a rock close by.

"I was wondering if you had a few hours spare tonight." He said softly, "I wanted to take you out."

"That'd be great." Ember replied, "If my brothers didn't need me to help them research."

"They're big boys, I'm sure that they can do it themselves." Crowley said, "Come on. It'll be fun!"

"Where are you planning on taking me?" She asked, Crowley smirking in response.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

Ember sighed and rolled her eyes, swatting Crowley's arm playfully which he responded to by pulling her into the grass, tickling her stomach and underarms, sending her into screams of laughter as she rolled around beneath him.

"Stop it!" She warned, "You won't get any tonight if you don't stop it!"

Crowley stopped pretty quickly and Ember giggled sweetly, sitting up and embracing him, kissing his lips deeply and straddling his lap.

"You really wanna do this with Clarence in sight?" He asked, Ember turning around and smiling.

"Gimme a sec..."

She climbed off of Crowley and skipped over to Castiel, smiling sweetly at the angel.

"Cas, you can go back if you like," She began, "Crowley's gonna bring me home."

"Dean asked me to keep an eye on you." Castiel said.

"Well, Crowley's here to do that now." She protested, "So you can go. He's not gonna kill me, Cas. He loves me, remember."

Castiel nodded and Ember hugged him gently, the angel releasing her and disappearing in a flutter of wings. With a dreamy sigh, Ember lifted her t-shirt over her head, leaving her in her bra before walking back over to Crowley, straddling his lap only for him to lower her into the grass, her fingers releasing the t-shirt as they moved to run up his back. They made love in that meadow that afternoon, content to lay in one another's arms until the sun began to set.

* * *

"Ember, we need you for this research!" Dean snapped, "We're trying to find the fucking Devil for God's sake!"

"Dean...I only asked..." Ember whispered, tears in her eyes as she looked up at her brother, "I know you aren't happy with my relationship with Crowley but...but I love him...and if it were you and Lisa...or you and Cassie...we'd have to make allowances..."

Dean gaped at Ember in shock, the young woman wiping her eyes and looking to her hands. He growled, grabbing the daisy chain she'd placed on the table and ripping it apart.

"You're not going and that's an order."

The hitch of breath from Ember pained Dean to hear and Sam glared at his brother, unable to believe he'd just destroyed Ember's plans and the daisy chain Castiel told them she'd sat for an hour trying to make.

"Dean!" The youngest sibling hissed, "That's enough!"

Ember let out a sob when Dean grabbed her newly bought dress and ripped that up too, the young woman snatching the remains of it from him and turning and heading out of the door while Dean kicked the table, sitting on the bed and resting his head in his hands. He'd just ruined his sister's night, the only time she'd get to have a bit of glamour and pampering. He'd spoiled the only nice thing she'd ever get out of this mess and he felt so guilty.

"I hope you can sleep tonight after that, Dean." Sam barked, Dean blinking back tears before grabbing a book and starting to read, "You jerk."

* * *

Ember sat in the shower with tears streaming down her face, the ripped purple dress in her arms as she did. There was a change in the air and the shower water stopped, Crowley kneeling by the bathtub and pulling a distraught Ember to her feet. She climbed out of the tub, gripping the demon like there was no tomorrow. Crowley actually wanted to go next door and batter Dean's head in but that wouldn't help anybody, so he just held his girl in his arms and pressed kisses to her wet hair, sitting her on the toilet seat before going to get some more clothes.

He couldn't believe the older Winchester would do something as cruel to his baby sister, whether she was with a demon or not. He found her nightwear, heading back into the bathroom and passing it to her, kneeling in front of her and taking the ruined dress from her. He kissed her cheek, squeezing her hand just the once before kissing her lips.

"I'll give you some privacy, okay?" He whispered, "I'll be on the bed if you need me..."

"Thank you." Ember choked out, wiping her eyes and kissing his lips, "I love you."

"I love you too, gorgeous." Crowley replied, kissing her again before leaving her to get changed.

She left the bathroom not long after, just looking so defeated and unhappy it hurt him to see. He held out his hands to her and she took them, sitting beside him and moving into his embrace. He rubbed her back soothingly, pressing tender kisses to her forehead to calm her.

Anything for Ember.

-TBC-

* * *

**Awww I teared up writing the end of that! **

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	8. Heart and Soul, So Completely

**Summary: **Dean, much to the disgust of Sam, sends his baby sister undercover in a nightclub as a pole dancer to try and help catch a demon; however the events that follow aren't what anyone expected. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Ember Winchester. I don't own the lyrics used in this chapter either.

**A/N: **Fine, so I used a Boyzone song in this chapter, but I'm sorry! Ember had a shit time last chapter and she just wants to tell her demon how she feels! *Coughs to end rant* Anyway, I made myself cry writing this chapter (which I've done a lit recently, I must just be emotional lately), and I hope you enjoy it!

Please leave a review and enjoy the chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

Caught in a Bad Romance **

**Chapter Eight: Heart and Soul, So Completely**

Ember and her brothers sat in a bar, Ember barely able to look at Dean after his outburst the week before. She sighed and went towards the piano when the bartender gave her a look, Castiel and Crowley appearing beside the brothers, Crowley with a whiskey in his hand.

"Okay, next we have Ember," the bartender began, "She's singing for someone very special to her. And she says that the words have deeper meaning to her and her partner than they sound."

Dean glared at the demon. He couldn't help it. He hated him, and he didn't even know why. He'd not hurt Ember once in all the time they'd known each other and he began to understand that maybe he was being overprotective and a little childish too. Crowley watched Ember's fingers before watching her eyes as they met his. They were sparkling as though ready to fill with tears but she blinked them away, beginning to play the song.

_"I like the feel of your name on my lips,  
And I like the sound of your sweet gentle kiss...  
The way that your fingers run through my hair,  
And how your scent lingers even when you're not here..." _

Dean sighed and bit his lip, Sam smiling a little while Crowley closed his eyes and sighed, Castiel watching with a warm look in his eyes. Ember's voice was deep, beautiful and soft, her lips moving lusciously with every word and every note.

_"And I like the way your eyes dance when you laugh,  
And how you enjoy your two-hour bath,  
And how you've convinced me to dance in the rain  
With everyone watching like we were insane."_

That was about the Ember and Crowley taking the dive and taking the risk of starting a relationship, one that had blossomed into something completely beautiful, and yes, the pair had shared a few two hour baths, which, yes, Crowley had secretly enjoyed. There was something else Crowley had to do.

He'd take Ember dancing in the rain, because even though those lines represented how people reacted to their relationship, he knew it was something Ember would want to do. She had that amazing strangeness about her, a loveable quirk for wanting to have fun while she could and not giving a fuck what anyone else thought.

_"But I love the way you love me.  
Strong and wild, slow and easy,  
Heart and soul so completely.  
I love the way you love me..." _

Good God, that chorus was sung with so much passion and love everyone teared up in the room, even Crowley and Castiel, the demon blinking his tears away while one fell down Castiel's cheek. That was the relationship Crowley and Ember now had, and had shared for the past few months. At times it had been wild, and at times slow and easy, but it had always been so damn strong, and Crowley and Ember wouldn't have it any other way.

_"And I like the sound of old R 'n' B,  
And you roll your eyes when I'm sloppily off key.  
And I like the innocent way that you cry,  
At sappy old movies you've seen thousands of times."_

Okay, maybe that was more about what Crowley would say to her, but yes, Crowley did sing off key and Ember would roll her eyes, but it was all playful and Crowley felt so much love coming from that amazingly beautiful young woman, who he couldn't believe he was fortunate enough to have the love of in the first place, it was heart-wrenching. For the first time in his existence he just wanted to break down and cry.

_"But I love the way you love me.  
Strong and wild, slow and easy,  
Heart and soul so completely.  
I love the way you love me..."_

Dean sighed when he watched a tear slide down Ember's cheek, her fingers working those piano keys like he'd never seen them before. She truly was in love and judging by the look on Crowley's face, he was truly in love with her too, and the older Winchester had never felt as guilty in his life as he did at that moment.

_"And I could list a million things  
I love to like about you.  
But they could all come down to one reason  
I could never live without you...  
But I love the way you love me.  
Strong and wild, slow and easy,  
Heart and soul so completely.  
I love the way you love me..." _

Ember was about to end the song when she turned and rested her eyes on Crowley, smiling weakly and playing the final chord.

_"Oh, I love the way that you love me." _

The audience broke into applause and Ember just stood up and left the bar, Crowley following her as she walked away. He wondered what was wrong with her, why she was so upset and why she wouldn't speak to him after such a beautiful confession of her feelings. He followed her into the parking lot, the wind's chill hitting him like a wall.

"Ember!"

Ember stopped, the cold wind wrapping around her like a blanket of ice as she turned to look at him, tears streaming down her face.

"I love you so much." He told her, a genuine tear escaping his eyes as she walked towards him and wrapped her arms around him, "Ember, that was so beautiful...thank you so much."

"I love you too, Crowley." She replied, "And...and I meant every word of that song."

Crowley nodded and they pulled away, sharing a deep, slow and loving kiss in the parking lot, the cold sending Ember into shivers which made Crowley instinctively pull her closer, wrapping her in his coat with him and not once breaking their kiss.

Dean, Sam and Castiel watched from the doorway, Dean smiling a little before Castiel nudged him.

"Isn't this so much better?" He asked, "Finally seeing her happy like this?"

"Yeah..." Dean replied, "Yeah, but part of me still doesn't trust him."

Castiel looked to Sam who sighed, nudging Dean himself.

"Maybe you should." Sam said, "He's not done anything to hurt Ember. He's done nothing but help us and he loves her more than anything, Dean, it's as plain as anything."

Dean nodded, heading for the car with the others.

"You owe her an apology, a daisy chain and a new dress." He said, the three of them turning to find the couple gone.

"Great." Dean sighed, "I'm glad they've got a separate room."

"What?" Castiel asked, Dean chuckling, shaking his head and sighing in response.

"They'll be doing it tonight."

The others sighed and climbed into the car, Castiel deciding to join the Winchesters in the ride back to the motel tonight. He knew that Crowley was a demon and demons weren't to be trusted, but somehow, he had a feeling that maybe the family could get out of this war alive with help from both Heaven and Hell. He hoped and prayed he was right, for the Winchesters' sake...and that of Crowley and Ember's.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxx  
**


End file.
